deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fire Emblem Battle Royale (Smash Bros. Roster)
Fe royale.png Smash Fire Emblem Battle Royale by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero Fire Emblem Free-For-All! Shadow Dragon, Radiant Dawn, Awakening, Fates, Binding Blade. Which Fire Emblem can boast the title of most powerful Lord? Special Notes This royale covers six different fighters from eight different stories: As such, spoilers are inevitable. If you do not want to be spoiled on a particular subject, a list of sources will be posted below as a warning for all information you can expect to encounter. * Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light * Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon * Fire Emblem: Shin Monsho no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyu~ * Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade * Fire Emblem: Rekka No Ken * Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance * Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn * Fire Emblem: Awakening * Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest * Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright * Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation * Fire Emblem Awakening DLC: Einherjar * Fire Emblem Fates DLC: Hidden Truths 1/2 * Fire Emblem Fates DLC: In Endless Dreams, Realms Collide, The Changing Tide, Light's Sacrifice, Endless Dawn, Lost in the Waves * Fire Emblem Awakening Drama CD: A Volatile Ylissean Romance, A Dauntless Plegian Storm, Future of Despair - Recollections of a Future Requiem, The Bond of the Underworld: Quest of the Dreaming Tiara * Fire Emblem Fates Drama CD: Corrin's Homecoming Tale, Decision Time Tale, Leo and Xander's Conflict, Turbulent My Castle * Fire Emblem Awakening Manga * Fire Emblem Awakening 4koma KINGS * Fire Emblem Fates 4koma Comic & Character Guide Book * Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Manga (Hasha no Tsurugi) * Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryu to Hikari no Tsurugi Manga * Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia * Fire Emblem Warriors * Fire Emblem Heroes * Codename STEAM Intro Wiz: Role-playing games have taken a vast variety of forms and adopted many new ways to play over the years. Including one of the most renowned JRPG series, Fire Emblem. Originally launching on April 20th, 1990, the series began as a humble strategy-RPG featuring a colorful cast of characters and riveting gameplay. Boomstick: Over the years, thanks to some handy advertising in a certain Melee and a new Awakening, the series has grown to be one of the top RPGs in its genre. From Shadow Dragon to Fates, there's no short supply of powerful Lords ready to prove their worth in a battle to the death. Wiz: Which begs the question: Who IS the best Lord? That's where we come in, to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... A Death Battle. Marth Tips Into DEATH BATTLE! Cue Fire Emblem 25th Anniversary Concert - Main Theme Wiz: Legends can sprout from any feat of heroism, though time can cloud the line between myth and fact. Boomstick: Yet no legends come close in fame to the tale of the Hero King, Marth. It all started long ago, in the kingdom of Archanea, when a giant dragon decided to ruin everyone’s day. Wiz: Luckily, the brave youth wielding Falchion was there to stop him. His name was… Anri. The blade sealed the Shadow Dragon away, but would not slay him. Sure enough, one hundred years later, the shadow dragon Medeus returned. Boomstick: This time, Medeus paired up with the creepy old wizard dude Gharnef, who also wanted to rule the world… why? I dunno! Wiz: The forces launched a full assault on Archanea, wiping out most of the royal family. Coming to their allies’ aid, Altea’s king, Cornelius, left to do battle with the dark forces. Boomstick: Which dear ol’ dad failed miserably at. And when word came around that his dad was beaten and their allies, Gra, had suddenly betrayed them, well, few people WOULDN'T pack their shit up and run like hell. ''' Wiz: With the help of his knights Jagen, Cain, Abel, and other subjects like Draug and Gordin, Marth managed to reach the verge of escape... until he was cornered, and his sister Elice sacrificed herself to teleport Marth to safety. '''Boomstick: Is there anything Marth can do right? He seems like a little pansy... Wiz: Marth certainly agreed, and he would dedicate his time to training in hopes of building a resistance. After hiding for years in Talys, he set out to reclaim his homeland. With the aid of his childhood friend Caeda, along with various other brave soldiers including Manaketes – Boomstick: Mana-what now? Wiz: Manaketes, humans who wield the blood of dragons and can transform into such beasts with the use of special stones. One such Manakete was Tiki, who we’ll touch more on later. Boomstick: Anyway, the rag-tag team of rebels did surprisingly well considering the odds, and they managed to obtain the Fire Emblem from the last surviving Archanean royal. Oh and Gharnef died too along the way. Turns out he was hogging Falchion,which now went into the prince's possession. At last, the Altean Prince now had all he needed to defeat Medeus. Wiz: And he did! Miraculously, the young prince defeated the Shadow Dragon against all odds. Boomstick: Things ended pretty well for Marth, as he rightfully inherited the throne. All seemed peaceful until Marth's old pal Hardin started acting like a dick, going around razing cities and declaring himself emperor. Wiz: Once again, Marth sprung into action, despite his efforts previously being dedicated to the reconstruction of Altea. Turns out Marth didn't actually kill Gharnef the first time, and Medeus was still alive as well. Some time after the first war, Gharnef disguised himself as a merchant, who then corrupted Hardin with a powerful artifact. Boomstick: And of course, Marth had to go kill him tragically, since the only cure for Hardin would also end him. Hehe, classic prank there Gharnef. Classic. Wiz: Although the death of his good friend was tragic for the future king, it only served as fuel for Marth to defeat Medeus once and for all. Boomstick: Whaddya know, he got the girl after all, too. Cue Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Medley Wiz: And for good reason! Marth is remembered for a multitude of his great deeds, ranging from his efficiency with the blade to his unwavering kindness and devotion to his people. Boomstick: His entire schtick was to take back his kingdom for his followers, above all else. That's what Marth fought for above all else, not even, you know... HIS SISTER THAT SACRIFICED HERSELF FOR HIM? Or, I dunno, his dad who died protecting him? None of those are as important as his kingdom? Are we sure Marth isn't some twisted villain bent on ruling the world? Wiz: Well, actually, Marth's sister didn't end up- Boomstick: Wait! We can't spoil a twenty-five year old game! ''' Wiz: Oh, right, my bad. '''Boomstick: Jeez, have some consideration man! How many people have even played the first game anyway? Wiz: Enough for it to get a sequel, which saw Marth's swordsmanship reach its' peak. He is skilled enough to slay dragons without the Falchion, take on aliens from another world, and he can even shatter shields with his refined technique. Boomstick: Marth is a technical fighter above all else, utilizing his light feet and blade to dance around opponents and wear them down. It makes sense, then, that he uses a Rapier to poke through enemy defenses, and to spot and attack any weak spots an enemy might have. Wiz: Of course, his main weapon is the legendary Exalted Falchion. Formed from the fang of an ancient dragon, the Falchion is specifically designed to slay dragons. It's tip is particularly powerful, dealing more damage than the edges of the blade do. Additionally, Marth can use the blade to heal himself as well as seal non-dragon attacks from harming him. On top of that, the Falchion can also resist ice, wind, and electrical elements, though it is weak to fire. Boomstick: It can also apparently shoot laser beams from mid-range , powerful enough to chop ARMS off! ''' Wiz: And it's powerful enough even in its' weakened state to block ''this. '' (Cue Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon - A Hero's Destiny) '''Boomstick: Marth is known as the Hero-King of Archanea, and for damn good reason. He's a skilled fighter, having defeated some of the most elite military generals in his time, such as Camus the Sable. Wiz: An impressive feat, considering the sheer power that Camus' Gradivus imposes. Not just that, but Marth has also gone toe-to-toe with the likes of Hardin, countless armies of elite soldiers, and even fellow royalty Roy, Ike, Robin, Lucina, and Corrin. Boomstick: And he's got the skillset to do it, too. He's got Sol and Luna, perfect for healing even more on top of the Falchion's abilities and for striking down particularly beefy foes. Wiz: Rightful King further increases the activation rate of his offensive skills, which also includes Astra, a devastating five-hit combo that deals half the amount of damage he'd normally do with a single strike. Boomstick: And luckily for Marth, while his resistance is his low-point, he's got Aegis to patch up and weaken any magical attacks... even arrows! And Speedtaker lets Marth get even faster after killing a foe, useful for amping him up to the top tiers of speedy lords. Wiz: In battle, Marth utilizes the 'Dancing Blade' style of battle. While this style sacrifices his defenses slightly, it helps to make him even faster in combat. He can then use this technique to bewilder foes with a slew of varying slashes, each leading up to a combo that can prove devastating at close range. Boomstick: His agility is emphasized by his Pivot ability, which allows him to... well, pivot around a target. ''' Wiz: Last but certainly not least, Marth carries with him the Shield of Seals - The Fire Emblem itself. '''Boomstick: So THAT'S what the series is named after! Wiz: The Shield is legendary, but it functions like any other shield would in battle. As a matter of fact, it's not even indestructible, which may seem a tad underwhelming. However, it does make up for that with its' +2 stat increase to each of Marth's stats. And, against draconic foes, it inhibits their ability to follow up against him in combat. Boomstick: But who needs a shield when you're fast enough to speedblitz your enemies to shreds? ''' Wiz: In Fire Emblem Warriors, Marth is capable of casually speedblitzing enemies. Given the duration of the attack, the speed blurs left by his strikes, and the distance he moves, Marth is likely striking at Mach 2.1. '''Boomstick: He can even do this in the air, somehow! It's like watching Dragon Ball, only with swords. Wiz: That being said, Marth does leave something to be desired in every other aspect. See, he may be well trained, but he has one big glaring flaw here: his arsenal is exclusively swords. There is exactly one instance in all medias of Marth using a weapon other than a sword, and it's not exactly something to be taken seriously. Boomstick: Yeah, Marth kind of defines "vanilla". You aren't getting much variety here that other people don't have as well. Sure, he can take down impressive generals and stuff, but so can everyone else. ''' Wiz: Marth is susceptible to mental attacks, has very clear physical limitations on how much injury he can take, and isn't exactly a fierce fighter either. Marth's true strength lies in his allies, which may be his undoing. '''Boomstick: Well, we're starting off with the Volnutt of Fire Emblem today, huh? Wiz: Well, Marth is not the toughest lord in Fire Emblem, but that doesn't detract from the hard choices and willpower he demonstrated throughout countless battles. Anyone should be wary taking on the original Hero-King. Marth: "We fight together!" '' Roy Roars into DEATH BATTLE! Cue Fire Emblem 25th Anniversary Concert - Binding Blade, Rekka no Ken, and Sacred Stones Wiz: One thousand years past, the war known as the Scouring ran rampant. Before this bloody massacre, dragonkin and humanity lived in peace. That is, until the humans declared war against the draconic beasts. It seemed the humans would win by sheer numbers, forcing the dragons to request the aid of the Divine Dragons. '''Boomstick: But that didn't... really work, so they had to kidnap the Divine Dragon child Idunn. Like... like Bowser and Peach? Wiz: With the young girl in captivity, the Dragons destroyed her soul, turning her into a Demon Dragon and giving her the ability to summon War Dragons. Boomstick: Wait, slow down! Why can the dragons destroy souls? How the fuck does that give people summoning powers? WHAT IS A WAR DRAGON??? Wiz: The important thing is that the humans ultimately prevailed, forcing the dragons to flee into the Dragon’s Gate. Now in the present time, the kingdom of Bern, led by the dragon sympathizer Zephiel, suddenly began to invade Sacae and Ilia, leaving them wasting in defeat in a staggeringly quick manner. Boomstick: With two counties under their belt, Bern decided to aim for a triple-streak, going after the small country Lycia. Wiz: Which happened to be the location of Roy, the son of the hero-Marquess Eliwood of Pherae and the Dragon dancer, Ninian.. Hearing of the incoming attack, Roy joined up with Lycia’s armies in hopes of halting Bern’s assault. Boomstick: Wait, Roy's part DRAGON!?!? ' Wiz: Well, he would only be one-fourth dragon, but yes. Well, actually, I should probably specify: Roy ''might be one-fourth dragon. It's not ''entirely ''confirmed who his mother is, despite how blatantly obvious it seems to be. (Cue Beneath a New Light: Roy's Courage) '''Boomstick: Ah, lame. Roy eventually met up with his father in Pherae, reuniting with childhood friend Lilina as well. And Lilina happened to be the daughter of Eliwood’s good friend, Hector. Say Wiz, would you let my son bang your daughter? Wiz: Of COURSE not! Any offspring you manage to produce is bound to inherit your lack of wit and general indecency. Boomstick: At least he won’t be a nerd…. Nerd. Wiz: Sigh Anyway, Roy would become Eliwood’s replacement, leading the Pherae army in his steed since his father was ill. On Roy’s crusade against Bern, he eventually ended up in the heart of said country searching for the old Divine Weapons used to defeat the Dragons of old. As Bern’s King, Zephiel, was using Idunn to supply his army with dragons, only the Divine Weapons could give the humans a fighting chance against these massive beasts. Boomstick: There were plenty of them to pick from, but the best one is easily the one Roy wields; the Binding Blade! This baby is my favorite sword, it comes packed and loaded with flames galore, and it hits like a god damn truck! Wiz: The Binding Blade is the most powerful of all the Divine Weapons of Elibe, far surpassing even those wielded by his father, Eliwood, and Hector of Ostia. With the Fire Emblem at its core, the blade grants Roy a notable boost in his defenses, allows him to heal a considerable amount of health, and deals even particularly fatal damage to dragons. And, true to its' name, the Binding Blade can seal away draconic beings with just a single cut, or even those with half dragon blood. In some adaptations, the dragons are sealed away in some sort of ice or crystal structure, leaving them totally vulnerable. Boomstick: Sort of like Marth's blade, the Binding Blade does even more damage when used up close, near the hilt. Because of that, Roy likes to go in close and dish out some huge damage face-to-face. ''' Wiz: And of course, the blade has the innate ability to spew flames... somehow. Roy can use this is a variety of different ways, providing long-range explosions, or fiery swipes to dish out even more pain. But when push comes to shove, Roy can overcharge his sword to dish out a devastating explosion that can obliterate any foe with ease... at the cost of some self-inflicted recoil. '''Boomstick: Please, what's a little recoil when you can blow up everyone around you to smithereens? With that kind of power behind him, why the hell does he even need a Rapier? Wiz: While the Rapier is a much more modest weapon (ironically enough), it does boast a refined-tip, perfect for exploiting gaps in heavy armor and cavalry. Boomstick: While his armory is a bit lacking for my tastes, Roy's got some super handy skills behind him to make him worthy of his title: "The Young Lion." (Cue Beyond the Distant Skies: Roy's Journey) ''' Wiz: Roy carries the ability Sol, a technique that heals the user exactly half of the damage dealt on a foe. It's sorta like a certain other move, just... less cool. '''Boomstick: Armsthrift lets Roy handle his weapons with particular care, meaning they are less likely to break after some serious abuse. And for some reason the Binding Blade can break, so... thank the gods for that one. Wiz: Axebreaker provides Roy with utmost superiority over Axe-wielding foes, increasing Roy's evasion and hit rate whenever facing such opponents. Boomstick: Aegis acts like some sort of magical shield, which halves damage taken from Magic, Arrows, and even DRAGON BREATH. It's sorta starting to make sense how Roy kicked so much ass, he's got some crazy skills under his belt! Wiz: If you thought his Axebreaker was impressive, Roy also boasts Triangle Adept; a powerful technique that comes with a cost. When facing Axe-wielding enemies, Roy's prowess increases even FURTHER, providing a 20% attack boost. ...But in return, Lance-wielders have a 20% increase in damage, while Roy suffers a 20% penalty in damage output. Incredibly powerful against the right foes, but deadly if faced against a certain adversary. Boomstick: And finally, he's got Seal Defense, which lowers enemies defense drastically after engaging in combat. While he may get manhandled by lances, hey, at least the debuff might help! Wiz: Roy is a particularly studious and well-educated young man. He was trained and raised by the Mage General, Cecilia, which is how he learned most of what he demonstrated on the field of battle. As the primary General of Elibe's Army, Roy is an adept strategist and legitimately cares for each and every soldier he commands. Not only that, but Roy is particularly clever and attentive, being able to outsmart many a foe through wit and cunning alone. Like the time he faced the indominable Bernite General Murdoch, and realized that if neither magic nor sword could penetrate his armor, a distraction and a combination of both attacks would do the trick. Boomstick: Or the time Roy figured out how to intercept Zephiel's HELICOPTER attack in order to lessen the impact. But with that youthfulness and resourcefulness comes a major flaw, and I'm not talking about any of the crappy things adolenscence does to a person. Wiz: Roy, while undeniably talented, often doubts his abilities and does not feel as skilled or intelligent as he displays. These internal demons weight heavily on the Young Lion, and while Roy is well-trained in swordplay by some of the most esteemed warriors, Roy himself is not exactly a sword master in any regard. Boomstick: Before the Binding Blade, Roy was pretty much an average, if somewhat prodigous General. Not exactly the kind of guy to go mowing down enemies with ease. Keywords being BEFORE the Binding Blade, because with it, Roy becomes an absolute MONSTER! ''' Wiz: With the Binding Blade at his side, Roy has defeated King Zephiel, the Demon Dragon Idounn, and countless assassins, veteran knights, and more. '''Boomstick: The sword itself is strong enough to ignite the air itself, a feat that implies a source of energy within the Binding Blade powerful enough to CONSTANTLY fire off explosions without any issues. It's... like having your own grenade launcher, but without the grenades. And it's a sword! (Cue Shaman in the Dark) ''' Wiz: An explosion that size is particularly impressive considering the blast comes from the actual Sword, and not any kind of speed-initiated combustion or chemical reaction. Theoretically, Roy could use this power non-stop with little more than recoil here and there. '''Boomstick: And let's not forget that Roy causes these explosions not only in the distance, but also... y'know... RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIS FACE! That's hardcore as hell, and he doesn't even FLINCH!! Wiz, math time, NOW! Wiz: Actually, you might be surprised to hear that Roy has an even more impressive feat with tanking fire. In the manga adaptation, Roy, along with the side hero Al, face off against a dragon before Roy is in possession of the Binding Blade. While under attack by the dragon, Roy ends up tanking a full on earth-rupturing blast from the dragon. Judging by Roy's approximate height and seeing how the dragon previously obliterated castles and villages, Roy is surviving at least enough power to level a small town. Boomstick: And he just... gets up, perfectly fine! It doesn't even look like he's injured a few pages later after the dragon is killed. Wiz: That's not all. Take a look at the destructive capacity of Aureola, one of the divine weapons used in the Scouring. If you recall, the Binding Blade is far superior to all of them, including Aureola. In this panel, we can see Tiena cast the Aureola magic on the battlefield, leaving a humongous crater in its' wake. Boomstick: Holy shit! Not even the meteor magic spells leave craters like this! Though I guess that's expected, since those are normal tomes and Aureola is one of a kind. Wiz: Scaling to the soldiers who are in this shot, and using their scale to find the dimensions of the crater, we can tell that Aureola would be classified as a "shallow dob", and likely has an output of 2,500 tons of TNT. For comparison, the biggest man-made explosion in history before the nuclear bomb occured in Halifax, Canada, when two ships containing 2,500 tons of TNT collided. Boomstick: You mean to tell me Roy's swinging around enough power to level a city? Wiz: Well, it certainly has the potential to be. Since we know the Binding Blade can manipulate and produce its own explosions, the comparison between Aureola and the Binding Blade is plausible. There's also no reason to assume the Binding Blade is any weaker than Aureola; actually, the Binding Blade is likely MORE powerful than the calculated 2,500 tons. If Aureola can level a port city, it's feasible the Binding Blade could in fact do more. Boomstick: If Roy can just fart out this much power, why does he ever struggle with like... anything? Wiz: Well, the sword is certainly insane, but Roy... isn't. See, Roy is fairly intelligent, having studied under the mage general Cecilia as a child, but he is still not exactly a master at swordplay, nor does he innately have much strength. He was blatantly overpowered by Murdoch, Zephiel's right hand man, when he did not have the Binding Blade. And compared to the Binding Blade, Murdoch could only create shockwaves in the ground with his strength. Roy even outright admits that a direct blow from the enemy general would kill him. So, while Roy may have impressive resistance to fire, produced by him or not, his physical capabilities are clearly restricted. Roy's best durability feat would be taking a hit from Zephiel with both the Binding Blade and Eckesachs, but he hardly tanked it and moreso survived by a thread. Plus, the Binding Blade does have its limits. It isn't indestructible, despite all its immense power, and using it to its maximum potential does put an intense strain on the user. Boomstick: Still... It's no wonder Roy is considered one of the strongest Lords; with a sword like that, who could possibly stand a chance? '''''Roy: "I refuse to lose!" Ike Prepares Himself for DEATH BATTLE! Cue Fire Emblem 25th Anniversary Concert - Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn Wiz: On the Crimean border, a faction of soldiers operate a mercenary group. Their leader is mighty, powerful, and wise. His name is none other than… Greil. Boomstick: Oh, I get where this is going already. Lemme guess, that's his dad, his dad's gonna die, and Ike will become the new leader, growing into the badass we all know through experience and trials. Wiz: Well, uh... yeah, actually. Greil was famous and almost unparalleled in his swordsmanship. He trained Zelgius, a promising knight before fleeing with his fiancée Elena. Elena, in possession of Lehran’s Medallion, bore Greil two children; Mist, and Ike. Boomstick: One day, Greil accidentally touched the medallion, which made him go absolutely INSANE. After slaughtering tons of innocent people, including his wife, he swore to never wield a sword again, and formed the Greil Mercenaries in hopes of living a more humble life. I mean, axes ARE cooler than swords, so I guess it's not a terrible decision. Wiz: During this time, Daein – the country he once fought for – began to pose a threat to the well-being of Crimea, led by the Mad King Ashnard. Hoping to protect Princess Elincia from Daein, he led his team toward the Crimean capital. That is until Greil was greeted by a nightmare of his past; The Black Knight, also known as Zelgius, wielding Alondite. Boomstick: Wanting to fight Gawain - that is, the name Zelgius knew Greil by in the past - at his full strength, like some kinda Goku shit, Zelgius offered to him the blade Ragnell. Despite knowing full well he couldn’t defeat Zelgius with his axe, Greil stuck with the double-edged cleave, sticking to his reformed life over his past. Well, evidently no one told Greil about the weapon triangle, because he ended up dying pretty pathetically in front of his own son Ike, who happened upon the scene just then. That's almost as embarassing as Wiz's last attempt at making a robo-girlfriend. Wiz: I-hey, you weren't supposed to know about that! Boomstick: Aha, so that WAS where all those sounds were coming from! Wiz: Ugh, whatever. Now inheriting his father’s mercenaries, the young Ike had much to live up to, and fast. With Daein ever approaching, and his father’s final goal left unfinished, Ike struggled to keep up with the fierce expectations held by his peers. Boomstick: How did he fill such big shoes, you may ask? By becoming a BADASS, that's how! (Cue Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn - Stalwarts Unite) Wiz: Even as a young adult, Ike managed to accomplish the unthinkable. He defeated the Mad King Ashnard, defeated the Black Knight Zelgius, proved himself a worthy wielder of Ragnell, and turned the Greil Mercenaries into a first-class crew. Boomstick: It really says a lot, looking at how far Ike took the Greil Mercenaries when compared to the... Dawn Brigade. Ugh, that doesn't even sound as cool as 'Greil Mercenaries', but it totally should. What's that all about? Wiz: Well, the Dawn Brigade in many ways echoes Ike's leadership of the mercenaries to start. They're disorganized, led by unexperienced people, with somewhat dysfunctional members. Seeing the Greil Mercenaries side by side goes to show how far Ike improved upon his father's already impressively professional team. Boomstick: Well, Ike wouldn't have been able to do that without some special gear. And I'd say his gear certainly is special, given that we have aNOTHER FIRE SWORD! ' Wiz: Ike wields Ragnell, one of the national treasures of the nation Bengion. In the past, it and Alondite were wielded together by a single hero Altina. In this time, the blade was blessed by the Goddess Ashera in order to defeat the Chaos Goddess Yune. '''Boomstick: Making it super powerful, and nigh unbreakable. Hell yeah, a fire sword, and this one doesn't break! I'm liking Ike already! ' Wiz: Ragnell is a longsword, weighing a hefty 20... weight, and being described as a two-handed sword. That said, Ike uses it with just one hand, which is already impressive given how fast he swings it. '''Boomstick: It's like Guts, just way, way way WAY less insane. Wiz: Oh, also, Ragnell can shoot shockwaves out for long-distance attacks. In addition, the blade can apparently be tossed effectively as a spear-like weapon... for some reason. Boomstick: That's nice, but my favorite thing about Ragnell is the FIRE! And unlike the Binding Blade, Ragnell has BLUE flames! That's like, WAY cooler! Except for the whole... nuke thing. I don't think anything can compare with that. (Cue Eternal Bond) ' Wiz: It's true, Ragnell and Ike in general are renowned for Blue Flames. Ike's title is even "The Hero of Blue Flames", referring to Ike's climatic battle against Ashera. '''Boomstick: Wait, I thought... Ashera was the one who blessed his sword? ' Wiz: She is, but in the end, it was Yune who in turn blessed Ragnell again, in order to defeat Ashera. It's ah, a bit complicated. 'Boomstick: So Ragnell has TWO blessings, from two different Goddesses, can shoot shockwaves, and has fire powers. ' Wiz: Well, it actually isn't the only thing in Ike's arsenal. He also used Ettard, a standard longsword, and has been able to wield Urvan, his father's axe. It's actually lighter than Ragnell, despite having far more surface area and being much thicker. But uh, besides that, Urvan provides the wielder with a small boost to magical resistance, as well as decrease the cooldown on special attack triggers. Most importantly, Urvan reduces damage from consecutive followup attacks by a whopping 80%. '''Boomstick: Hey, that's probably the best arsenal so far too! Ike's really speakin to me Wiz, y'know? Wiz: Are you really sure you want to curse another combatant with your approval? Boomstick: flashbacks of Charizard dying twice Oh... ' Wiz: Ike's got plenty of skills to help him in battle, such as Armsthrift, Sol, Axebreaker... '''Boomstick: Hey, those are just Roy's skills. What gives? ' Wiz: Yes, but there's much, much more. Ike has Veteran Intuition, which increases his evasion by a strong amount, Strengthtaker, which gives Ike even more power after downing an enemy, and Heavy Blade, a skill that boosts Ike's attack for a very small tradeoff in speed. It also helps accelerate the rate at which he can use special attacks. Such as his trademark attack, Aether. '''Boomstick: Remember Sol? Well, Aether is like Sol, but WAY better in every way. And in Ike's case, it's not just another sword strike either; he hurls that motherfucker into the air, jumps up to catch it, spins, then lands back on the ground to ram his sword into whoever he's targeting. Perfect for reaching hard to get to places, or just... killing. Wiz: Aether heals Ike by 100% of the damage he deals to an opponent, but also deals a second strike which completely, totally ignores enemy defenses, as if they had none at all. It's Ike's ace for good reason. Boomstick: But there's still tons of skills under Ike's belt. Swordbreaker is the sword version of axebreaker, and Ike has Steady Breath and Warding Breath, which grants him a defensive and resistance boost and accelerates his Aethers. ' '(Cue Against the Black Knight) ' Wiz: Additionally, he has skills that lower nearby enemies defense, and after combat, lowers their attack and defense at the same time. But that pales in comparison to his most useful skill: Nihil. Simply put, Nihil ''completely shuts down enemy special attacks and skills. Just, that's it; you cannot use any combat skills against Ike so long as he has Nihil. '''Boomstick: Ike's got an incredibly large assortment of incredible skills, weapons, and certainly has the experience to back it all up. But does he have the feats? Wiz: Indeed, Ike has some impressive feats as well, like emulating the same explosive feat as Roy.* While the blast isn't as large, Ike does take more of the explosive eruption to his body. Additionally, Ragnell's shockwave projectiles are powerful enough to completely obliterate crates and field items of the sort.* Boomstick: With Aether, Ike is powerful enough to crack concrete wipe open like it's nothing!* Wiz: This may not seem like much, but it would take about 1 ton of tnt to destroy a strong slab of concrete, so given that he smashes open 14 of them, he likely is outputting 14 tons of TNT with Aether. Boomstick: That's insane! Ike is the most popular Lord for good reason: you'd better be prepared if you dare to challenge The Hero of Blue Flames. Ike: "Run while you can!" *Smash *Codename STEAM *Codename STEAM Robin Plans For a DEATH BATTLE! Cue Id (Darkness) - Fire Emblem Awakening Wiz: Many, many years ago, the Valentian Hero Alm defeated the Zofian God, Duma. But while legends may continue to tell of the Second Hero King who slayed Duma, few recall the birth of the dark dragon Grima, whose origins date back to that very same era. Boomstick: Grima's origins are... a bit different from what you might expect. This is delving into some serious spoiler territory, so if you don't want to get spoiled, ya might wanna skip ahead. Good? ' Wiz: While Grima's origins are unorthadox, I can certainly resonate with it. A simple scientist in the continent of Archaneia was experimenting with a variety of dragons and subjecting them to various samples of godly Dragon DNA. The resulting experiments resulted in the Risen, along with a rapidly-evolving beast that would be known as Grima. '''Boomstick: Alm was there to combat the new-born beastie, but the Falchion... well, it sealed Grima away for a time, but this only served to delay Grima's rampage for a later era. ' Wiz: An era in which the Exalt of Ylisse would combat his untimely return, once again defeating the Dragon. '''Boomstick: But see, Grima thought ahead and figured he could get some crazy doomsday worshippers to help him. Enter the Grimleal, a group of Grima’s worshippers, who formed Plegia in hopes of reviving Grima one day. Wiz: Over the years, the Grimleal sacrificed and bred specific children in hopes of creating a perfect vessel for their dark lord. None would succeed, even the eventual King of Plegia, Validar. However, there was one who would eventually contain all the making to be Grima’s vessel: Validar’s son, Robin. Boomstick: Oh yeah, spoilers! Wiz: As a vessel of Grima, Robin lived his life completely unknowing of his dark heritage, thanks to his mother fleeing with him as an infant to escape the Grimleal. He joined Chrom’s Shepherds, and proved a valuable tactician against the Mad King Gangrel, as well as Walhart the Conqueror. Boomstick: But that would all change one day, when Validar tricked Chrom into bringing the Fire Emblem to Plegia. With his son and the only artifact capable of creating the ONLY weapon that could kill his master, well… Chrom was kinda screwed from the start. Wiz: Suddenly struck by Validar’s magic, Robin felt his innate dark powers grow. Against his will, he killed Chrom and became a full-acting host for Grima, merging his very body and soul with the Fell Dragon. Boomstick: And they wrecked the SHIT out of that world, turning it to ruins and waste. Grima and Robin pretty much destroyed everything, except for a small band of survivors fleeing into the past. Wiz: There, the Past Robin also joined Chrom’s militia, serving as an unlikely genius, masterminding all of the Shepherd’s strategic efforts. Boomstick: Well, they’re the same guy, so he must have turned out all evil too, right? Wiz: Actually, no. For untold reasons, the Past Robin began to develop even stronger bonds with his allies than the first. This is most likely due to the hardships caused by a certain girl’s time-travelling efforts, providing more dire situations than that of the original Robin had to deal with. Boomstick: Oh, that… actually kind of makes sense! Wiz: Right. By intending to change the future through physical means, the children of tomorrow actually crafted a new future simply by being there, and this is ultimately how Robin eventually learned of his destined betrayal toward Chrom. Boomstick: Time was running out; it was time to put their faith in each other to the test, and what better way than pulling an entire elaborate scheme out of your ass? Wiz: Well, it’s not wrong. Robin is a spectacular tactician, and even if his endgame was a bit far-fetched, its’ success is still a testament to his profound mind for strategy. Robin regularly practices strategy, taking every opportunity to learn from anyone. Be it a simple game of chess or a battlefield simulation, Robin certainly has the practice and experience to match his title. He also likes to read war strategies and military accounts, keeping his mind sharp. Boomstick: And he's not just a giant nerd either, Robin is packing some serious heat. While he does have the crappy Dollar Store Bronze Sword, he tends to specialize his swordplay with a Levin Sword, which shoots ELECTRICITY! Wiz: Magic electricity, actually. Boomstick: That's EVEN COOLER! It's like having a sword shaped wand that smites your enemies whenever you want! Wiz: But he can't rely too much on the Levin Sword. Robin doesn't own any legendary weapons, so he has to rely on mass-produced ones. That means that all of Robin's weapons are subject to breaking if put under enough damage or used to excessive degrees. Boomstick: Oh. That... sucks, actually. You're telling me the main character doesn't get some super legendary weapon that only he can use? Wiz: Well, this one doesn't, but there is another who does. Anyway, Robin doesn't just wield swords. One of his most unique attributes is his affinity for magic. Magic in Fire Emblem is casted from tomes, which require the texts to be read out or memorized in order to work. Robin tends to carry magics of most elemental types; eletricity, wind, and fire. Boomstick: He's got Thunder, Elthunder, and Arcthunder, which shoot... electricity. Big shocker there! Silence Boomstick: Oh come on! Nothing? Wiz: head in disappointment Ugh, Robin also uses Arcfire, which can be used as a focused flamethrower or as a pillar of flames. Elwind similarly can be directed horizontally for a barrage of wind-based slashes, or propelled below him to give him vertical distance. And he also uses Nosferatu, a spell that drains its' target of health and heals Robin by half the damage sustained. Boomstick: Don't forget Thoron, the giant laser of electricity that will snipe you from a mile away! ''' Wiz: As with most characters in Fire Emblem, Robin has a set of skills that compliment his combat prowess. His special attacks consist of Bonfire, a move that deals damage based on his defense, and Ignis, which adds his attack or magic (divided by half) as bonus damage to his magic or physical attacks respectively. '''Boomstick: Defiant Speed helps Robin pick up the pace when he's taken some damage, and Defiant Resistance does the same, just with magic. Wiz: Besides his assortment of tomes and skills, Robin can also levitate, as well as innately channel dark magic in the form of electric-like daggers from his palms, or in the form of purple spheres of energy. Boomstick: Perfect for betraying your best friend at the climax of the ultimate struggle to save the world! Wait, isn't Robin a good guy? Wiz: Yes and no. It depends on the timeline, really. For the sake of a comprehensive look at Robin as a whole, however, it is important to consider the powers he has as a vessel of Grima. He can power up his Thorons by channeling his innate Grimleal blood, and that's just scratching the surface. Boomstick: As Grima's perfect vessel, Grima can take control of Robin's body whenever he wants, and if he does, you're basically screwed, because Grima is a gigantic demon dragon! Wiz: Well, before we even get into the dragon part, Grima has the capacity to channel gigantic ranged spikes that can reduce practically anyone to within an inch of their life. If that wasn't enough, he can specifically trap you in a dark void and kill you there personally. And while Robin can levitate with magic, Grima can outright fly, even when possessing Robin's body. Boomstick: As a dragon, Grima just gets more and more overwhelming. He can summon ENDLESS Risen - basically zombies- on his back, barf out giant lasers from his dragon mouth, and to top it off, Grima has all his own skills too! Wiz: Nullify Ailments prevents any and all status effects from affecting Grima. Anathema makes every foe nearby far less able to avoid his blows, and Grima also has the Dragonskin, which reduces all damage done to him by half, nullifies arrow damage, and grants a small boost to defense and resistance to Grima when attacked. He also cannot be killed in one strike, nor can his attacks be countered. Boomstick: There's also Expiration, Grima's method of attacking. With Expiration, Grima can attack with dark spikes to impale his foes or shoot giant shadowy fireballs, regardless of distance. ' Wiz: It also completely bypasses enemy defenses, treating them as if they were a stat of 0. '''Boomstick: Jesus, this guy inSANE! How the hell can anyone even b-' Wiz: Hold that thought, we're not done yet. '''Boomstick: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! Wiz: *ahem* Aegis provides halved damage of arrows, magic and dragonbreath, Hawkeye increases Grima's aim to a degree that he practically is guaranteed to always hit, Vengeful Fighter helps Grima trigger special attacks when being struck, and Resistance Smoke lowers the magical resistance of enemies nearby after combat. Boomstick: ... Wiz: Is something wrong? Boomstick: WHY exactly are we letting this monster into this battle again? And aren't Risen outside help? Wiz: Every combatant has been composited in this fight from multiple sources, not all of which are canon necessarily, but licensed by and made by the same creators all the same. If we are going to allow people like Marth, Roy, and Ike access to things they do not have in their core games, it would not be fair to completely ignore a huge part of most of Robin's appearances. And, no, Risen are created by Grima, and they are not completely sentient, free willed beings, so it checks out. Boomstick: With all this power, Grima has to be capable of some insane feats, right? Oh, er, Robin too I guess. Wiz: Well, Grima's mere presence was enough to not just dwarf an entire castle but also bust it wide open, and Grima's attacks are more powerful and more accurate than Valflame, a spell which was used by Arvis in the Jugdralian Holy Wars. Valflame's magic consists of summoning multiple meteors from the skies and striking down even an army in their wake, before incinerating anyone leftover. If you recall, just one meteor strikes with a general force of 38 tons of TNT. Valflame strikes with 5 meteors, meaning it has a total output of 190 tons of TNT. And Grima's Expiration dwarfs Valflame. This is comparable due to Valflame's existence in Awakening, and several other games where Expiration is outright superior.* As for Robin, he has once boasted to have tomes with covers stronger than steel, which was used to completely tank an enemy attack.* He also was fast enough to intercept said attack, likely an arrow, which travel at around 150 miles per hour. Boomstick: This isn't going to end well. Does Grima even have a weakness?? Wiz: There's a few. While Robin may be a tactical genius, Grima is not, and fights mostly just on primal instinct. Additionally, Grima has one gigantic kryptonite: Dragon slaying weapons. The only things that can put down Grima are Robin himself or dragonslayers, which are certainly not uncommon. Boomstick: Whether it's the Tactician or the Dragon, Robin is one hell of an opponent to go up against. Robin: "Time to tip the scales!" *Awakening and Heroes *4koma KINGS Lucina Challenges Her Fate in DEATH BATTLE! Cue Fire Emblem 25th Anniversary Concert - Awakening Wiz: Peace, hope, dreams. These are all elements of a happy and healthy life, and can often be the only beacon of happiness in some people’s lives. Boomstick: Funny you mention that, cause this next Lord had basically NONE of that growing up. Wiz: Born to Chrom and… maybe, PROBABLY Sumia, Lucina did not get to know her father much before he was betrayed by a certain tactician and murdered. Boomstick: She grew up with only her mother, sibling, and friends to comfort her in the coming days of Grima’s rule, but soon enough, her mom would be taken from her as well. Wiz: As the only remaining Exalt of Ylisse, the burden of leadership immediately fell to Lucina’s shoulders, a task that certainly took its’ toll on her day by day. Boomstick: Man, I know what it's like to be without a dad, but I can't say I ever had to take on a gigantic demon dragon in the apocalypse. That's rough. Wiz: Needless to say, the task was incredibly dangerous. Many days, Lucina and her friends did not even know if they would live to see the next day. All hope seemed to drain away as quickly as it came, leaving every last city, town, even village behind in bloody ruin. Boomstick: Eventually, she decided to seek out the Fire Emblem in hopes of Awakening her blade, the Falchion, which she inherited from Chrom. Not sure why it took so long, but hey. To do this, she would need a collection of legendary gemstones to fully-equip the Fire Emblem. Mcguffin chase! Yay! Wiz: Then she would need to perform the Awakening ritual, which could very well kill her if she was not deemed worthy. Boomstick: The surviving teens split up, searching the continents for the Gemstones. And they actually almost had them all! That wasn't so bad. Wiz: Almost, being the keyword. Along the way, one of the Gemstones was permanently lost due to untold events, but this setback didn’t keep Lucina down for good. Even with one Gemstone missing, she attempted the Ritual… and failed to activate it. Boomstick: If that isn’t a soul-crusher, I don’t know what is. With their options gone and their world in ruins, the kids returned to the capitol Ylisstol in order to make one final stand against Grima. Wiz: Well, less of a last stand, and more of a hail mary. Rather than face him head on, the surviving Ylisseans would travel back in time with the aid of an Outrealm portal to kill Grima's vessel before he ever is possessed by the Fell Dragon. Boomstick: Only one problem. Well, more than one, but not everyone was on board with casually screwing with time. So the gang had to wait around before making a decision. Wouldn't you know, waiting around in an APOCALYPSE is a bad idea, especially when there's an evil god dragon actively searching for you so you can MURDER you. Wiz: Grima attacked Ylisstol, the capitol of Ylisse, where the survivors were gathered. There, Grima faced off against Lucina personally, taunting her with the death of her parents. With the aid of Gerome and Cynthia, Lucina managed to avoid Grima's attack and dealt to him a blow powerful enough to force him to retreat. With time bought at the cost of innocent lives, the survivors made their move into the past. Boomstick: Lucina at least thought up a disguise, though of ALL the people to pick, she chose the one guy in history with the same color hair, similar body type, same sword, and similar outfit colors. Really?? Wiz: Well, the title "Marth" was actually chosen to help Lucina with confidence. She aspires to be like Marth, who in her time is regarded as a legendary leader who saved the world due to his kindness and ferocity alike. In many ways, Lucina tried to emulate his feats in order to keep herself and her allies morale high. Boomstick: Well, she definitely looks the part. Actually, she might even be more masculine than he is. That's not saying much, I guess. Wiz: Like Marth, Lucina wields the Falchion, although hers is sealed, unlike his and that of her father. This isn't too drastically different, essentially she just can't kill quite the same tier dragons as they can, but that's about it. Boomstick: As usual, the Falchion can heal her, and is super effective against dragons. I feel like this isn't the last time I'll be saying that. Wiz: She's also adept at archery, and she has plenty of bows to pick from, like the Brave Bow, Astra, Thogn, or Niddhogg.' '''Geirskogul and Gradivus are two legendary lances she's also been known to use, although Falchion is definitely her preferred weapon. Now and then she's even used a Levin Sword as a backup. '''Boomstick: Like everyone else, she has more than a few skills to use. Rightful King... yeah, amps up her rate of special attacks, like Aether. Same basic thing as before, just less good. ' Wiz: Lucina's Aether only heals her by half the damage dealt on her initial strike, and only ignores half enemy defenses on the second. Still, however, a deadly attack all the same. Then there's Awakening, which amplifies her accuracy, evasion, and critical hit ratio when under sustained damage. Boomstick: Defiant Speed is another skill that pops up when she's taken a hit or two, making her even faster than before. Not to mention Steady Blow, which increases her attack and defense when attacking an opponent, Swift Sparrow which increases attack and speed under the same conditions, and Future Vision. ''' Wiz: Future Vision isn't exactly like most with the power to see into the future. Rather, it's more like a second burst of movement that she can use to traverse the terrain. '''Boomstick: What? That's lame. Wiz: Maybe, but speed and mobility are some of Lucina's biggest advantages. She's agile enough to leap across battlefields, and generally favors a fighting style with lots of blitzing. Boomstick: Well, she's strong enough to hang with the likes of Cordelia*, who can outright punch down large trees, and she herself can casually destroy a castle wall*. ''' Wiz: That may not seem like much, but that's at least 7,740,400 joules of energy that Lucina casually demonstrates. The strongest punch in human history is only 1,008 joules, for comparison. '''Boomstick: She's tough too, surviving a fall of about 450 feet and acting like it was nothing!* Wiz: The Awakening cutscene doesn't give a great sense of how high up she is, but in the 4koma manga, we can see that she's suspended about twice the height of the trees into the air before falling. The trees appear to be similar to Sitka Spruce trees, which can reach heights of up to 255 feet. While it is not unheard of for humans to fall even thousands of feet and survive, it's hardly consistent and factors vary extremely from case to case. Generally, falls of about 50-60 feet are enough to do considerable internal damage upon impact that will lead to death. The important thing here is that Lucina suffers absolutely NO injuries whatsoever in this fall, which would definitely be completely unheard of for a normal human. Boomstick: To top it off, Lucina is one of the best fighters in her world. Having been trained from a young age, and, y'know, growing up in a hellscape, she kind of had to learn her way around a sword fast. And she keeps up her intense training daily ever since. ''' Wiz: She's skilled enough to best swordmasters in combat, and hold her own in a world with the likes of Dante, Megaman X, Segata Sanshiro, and Ryu. '''Boomstick: There's also that time she fought with Abraham Lincoln... that was weird. Wiz: Lucina scales to her father, Chrom who dodged lighting, which moves at mach 287.* Boomstick: She's also fast enough to create that... boost thing, that Sonic does! Wiz: It's hard to say exactly how fast, but given that this move is supposed to be a speed blitz it's likely the game just can't handle her actually going that fast since it's a real time strategy game. In this dash she can completely obliterate crates and gigantic ice structures, so she is likely going to speeds comparable to Sonic, actually, when using his boost. Of course, that's a casual speed for Sonic, and this is pushing Lucina to her limit, but if we assume all this she could feasibly be going mach 3. Keep in mind this is not scaling to Sonic, just using what he does as an example to convey a similar feat that Lucina does.* Boomstick: Y'know, I wasn't expecting Segata Sanshiro, Abe Lincoln, and Sonic the Hedgehog to pop up in this at all. Wiz: Of course, Lucina is not invulnerable. She isn't the bulkiest person around and for all her weapons and experience, she is still just human after all. However, her biggest weakness may just be herself, and her self-doubt that haunts her every day. With the world almost literally on her shoulders, it's not hard to see why. Boomstick: Still, you'd better watch out if you're gonna fight Lucina. She's more than worthy of bearing the name of the Hero King... maybe even moreso than he is. Lucina: "I challenge my fate!" *4koma KINGS *Awakening *Awakening *Awakening *Codename STEAM Corrin Chooses to Fight in DEATH BATTLE! Cue The Water Maiden - Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation Wiz: The lands of Hoshido and Nohr have seemingly always lived in competition with one another. For generations, the Nohrians lived in poverty, developing an intense jealousy of the wealthy and luxurious Hoshidans. Boomstick: Things only got worse when the ancient dragon Anankos came into the picture. Strap in folks, this backstory’s got more twists and turns than an M. Night Shamalyan movie. Wiz: Anankos was one of the First Dragons, even going as far back as to participating in the Scouring. Despite this, he developed a love for humanity, sharing with a select few his blood. This draconic blood would allow them to harness the power of Dragon Veins, a trait passed down through the Vallite royal bloodline. Boomstick: He took a liking to the Vallite kingdom, and began living with them. However, because he WAS still a dragon, he would sometimes have primal urges to kill and eat puny humans for sport. Among other things, I imagine. Wiz: The only thing that could halt Anankos in his fury was the song, Lost in Thoughts All Alone, a magical lyric which quelled his flaming heart instantly… momentarily. Boomstick: Over time, his rage grew and grew to the point where his accidental outbursts caused the humans to resent him. Why are humans always such assholes? Wiz: Unable to comprehend the betrayal of the humans he cared so deeply for, Anankos hid himself away from humanity, harboring and fueling his hatred by the day. Despite this, a few people along with the Vallite King would continute to visit Anankos. Boomstick: That is, until Anankos accidentally killed the king. Oops. Wiz: Somehow, the King managed to tear off a portion of Anankos’ soul before dying, freeing the goodness in Anankos from the evil. This human-like Anankos soon encountered the Vallite Queen, Mikoto, and the two bore a child. Boomstick: But then he realized he was still bound spiritually to his evil half, and that his daughter could very well fall subject to a similar rage if not cared for in the outside world. Wiz: Anankos sent his child off to the kingdom of Hoshido, forcing Mikoto to keep his daughter’s heritage a secret no matter what. Boomstick: This child would be called Corrin, and lived her life among the Hoshidans for a bit… until the Nohrian king, Garon, killed the Hoshidan king, Sumeragi, and stole Corrin for his own purposes. Turns out Garon was a worshipper of Anankos, and discovering his son just happened to be a huge coincidence! Wiz: Corrin grew from that point on amongst the Nohrian royalty before one fateful day the Nohrian and Hoshidan royal families found themselves locked in a standstill amidst a field with Corrin in the center. Corrin, learning of his apparent birth in Hoshido, was left with a choice: Join Hoshido or stand with Nohr. Boomstick: A classic moral dilemma, choose your kidnappers or choose your not-actually real family! We all go through that at some point. Wiz: For the sake of a comprehensive review, all three branches Corrin could choose will be considered, as far as feats go. Boomstick: Three? But I thought there were only two options. Unless I'm mixing up my numbers again... it's been a while since grade school, okay? Wiz: The third choice is to choose neither side, unravel the mystery of Valla, unite the two kingdoms, and defeat the true mastermind orchestrating the conflict, Anankos. This path is also where Corrin's Omega Yato exists, the final form of the Yato blade bestowed upon him before his mother's death. Boomstick: Omega Yato combines two of my favorite things: badass swords and CHAINSAWS! It's, it's a CHAINSAW SWORD! Who thought of this?! I don't care, I LOVE IT!! Wiz: As you'd imagine, the revolving edges on around the sword can be used to emulate a chainsaw up close, and as a normal sword otherwise. Wielding this blade also grants the chosen user a buff to all of their stats, critical evasion bonuses, and the ability to somewhat suppress the effects of Dragonskin. Boomstick: Oh great, another dragonslaying weapon! I'd feel bad for the poor shmuck who's stuck in this fight being the only dragon. Wiz: ... Boomstick: What? Wiz: ...Nothing. Anyway, thanks to her unique heritage, Corrin can also shapeshift her limbs at will into deadly weapons. Usually in the form of a lanced arm or leg, these naturally increase her range of combat drastically. Between her shapeshifting and blade, it can be hard to get close to Corrin. Boomstick: My favorite ability of Corrin is the Dragon Fang set of moves she uses, especially the GIANT DRAGON MAW she forms from her hand! Wiz: She can also fire a water with paralytic properties from this mouth, too. In fact, hydrokinetics seem to be a power Corrin possesses as well, though only when in her draconic forms. Speaking of which, Corrin can tap into her Dragonstone's power at any time to awaken her Dragon form, a four limbed beast with a devastating headbutt and the aforementioned control of water. Boomstick: ' 'Chrom Gets His Chance in DEATH BATTLE! Boomstick: Hey, uh, Wiz? I thought Chrom wasn't gonna be in this? What's he doing here? Wiz: Well, I suppose he got his chance to join Death Battle today. Chrom is the Exalt of Ylisse, and... you know, you all know the story twice over by now, so there's not much need to retread it. (Cue Conquest Ablaze) Boomstick: Lets get right into it: Chrom's got an impressive array of weapons to pick from. Gradivus, once wielded by the Black Knight; no, not THAT one, I mean THIS one, is a legendary lance that can completely heal Chrom, and somehow can be thrown an endless amount of times for long range combat and always end up back where it started. Wiz: Chrom's main proficiency, however, lies in swordplay. As the leader of the Ylissean militia, the Shepherds, Chrom naturally accumulated skill with the blade under the mentorship of his retainer Frederick. Chrom is used to carrying a rapier with him, as befitting of a royal, but nothing compares to his primary weapon: Falchion. Boomstick: Yep, it's this one AGAIN, thankfully for the last time. Like every other time, Falchion can heal, cuts dragons up real good, blah blah blah. Wiz: Although it's worth mentioning that unlike Lucina's sealed Parallel Falchion, Chrom, like Marth, wields the Exalted Falchion, when the blade is at its' most powerful. In this form, it heals the user even more, and shifts it's efficiency to slaying not just wyverns and dragons but Fell Dragons and beings of equal calibur. Boomstick: Chrom is strong enough to bust the same castle walls as Lucina. Actually, they basically are the same in a lot of ways, being father and daughter. Wiz: Chrom and Lucina do share many of the same feats, and scale to each other more often than not. That being said, there is one notable difference besides their swords. Though their sparring is close, it is implied pretty clearly that Lucina is the superior fighter of the two, intentionally holding back in order to get Chrom to spar with her more. Boomstick: So he may be a bit worse with a sword than his daughter, but that's pretty fine when he has the better sword, right? Wiz: Shield, too. Chrom carries the Shield of Seals, again like Marth before him. While it it used primarily to power up the Falchion, it also serves just fine as a normal shield, which is handy! Boomstick: ''' Interlude Fe set 3.png Fe set 2.png Fe set 1.png Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! '''Boomstick: It's time for a FIRE EMBLEM DEATH BATTLE! Polls Who are you rooting for in this BATTLE ROYALE? Marth, the Hero King! Roy, the Young Lion! Ike, the Radiant Hero! Lucina, the Future Exalt! Robin, the Tactician Magician! Corrin, the Heir of Valla! Pre-Fight Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Sword Duel Category:Tewn Lonk Category:Battle Royales Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years